Bela the gypsy
Description. Bela was a gypsy a werewolf and a character from the 1941 Universal Classic film The Wolf Man. He was played by the legendary actor Bela Lugosi who also played Count Dracula. In the movie, Bela with her mother the gypsy Maleva arrives into the Llanwelly (from Gales) town in a romani caravan. At night, Bela and Maleva make a gypsy camp near the forest, to which Gwen Conliffe and her friend arrive accompanied by Larry Talbot so that the gypsies read their fortune in their hands. Without visitors knowing, Bela was infected with the curse of lycanthropy, and as the established season entered, he would become a wolf-like creature at night. Gwen's friend, Jenny Williams was a client of Bela, but when he felt that his transformation was near, having a headache and seeing the symbol of the pentagram in the hand of his next victim, which would be Jenny, Bela horrified tells him that Come back tomorrow and run away. Jenny flees to the misty forest, and Bela becomes a huge wolf. Maleva realizes that. Bela transformed into a wolf chases Jenny for her smell, traps her and bites her lethally in the neck, but before she causes more damage to Jenny's body, Larry Talbot arrives and seeing the tragedy, kills the wolf with several blows with a cane headed wolf silver ornament, ending with Bela, but was bitten in the chest during the fight. After the accident, authorities discover the corpses of Jenny and Bela. Larry tells the authorities and his father Sir John that he truly killed a wolf and not a man. Superstitious people begin to fear him in an exaggerated way because they believe he is a murderer. Then Larry secretly attends Bela's funeral, where he sees Maleva saying an old prayer about his coffin. After Maleva leaves, Larry feels guilty and devastated by the death of Bela. Later, Larry becomes a werewolf, and he has no doubt that Bela was the one who infected him and even Larry was his killer, much to Larry's sorrow. Description. Bela was a tall, thin gypsy man dressed in the traditional way of the gypsies, had a mustache, and wore gold earrings. Like a werewolf, it was similar to a normal wolf, but bigger. His personality is hardly explored, but he could have been a good man like Larry, having manners with Jenny, and after feeling his transformation, he does not want to hurt anyone, and tells Jenny to leave, to avoid harming her. Trivia. He was responsible for the tragedy of Larry Talbot, the most famous werewolf of all time, but it was never known who transformed Bela into a werewolf. Maybe he was cursed by another gypsy, bitten by another werewolf, or maybe his condition was born by his father, who was never seen in the movie. He is only seen with his mother, Maleva. In the series of Universal made in the 90s "Monster Force", stable because of the movies, Bela appears as one of the main antagonists, along with Dracula, The Bride Of Frankenstein, The Mummy Imhotep and the Gill-man. It is the nemesis of the new Wolf-Man Luke Talbot, grandson of Lawrence "Larry" Talbot. Its physical appearance in the series is identical to that of the werewolves seen in "Van Helsing", while Luke transformed resembles more the form of his grandfather Larry, (Wolfman 1941 and Wolfman 2010). Category:Werewolves Category:Fictional characters with superhuman strength Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Monsters Category:Deceased Characters